Keeping Secrets
by Lolitaiishe
Summary: The four wolves are in a tiny, private but well known High School.There are very few girls at the school 15 total! So when a new junior is transferring, the school has a shortage of dorms. Before they know it, they find themselves with a new roommate.
1. Four Plus One

Wow my third fic! I can't believe it! No, really, it's not that big of a deal. It will be my first Wolf's Rain one though. I decided to do it unrelated to the series since I haven't seen the whole anime yet. But guess what? I DID get my DVD box set w/ the OVA! Yayness! Party! Sorry, I'm like sooooo high off of air right now...lol. Wahoo...-oooh-ooooooooh- ooooh!

...yea...  
  
Anyways, here is my long-awaited fic: Keeping Secrets!  
  
Love ya,  
  
Momo  
  
**.:Chapter 1:.  
Kiba**  
  
The P.A. system buzzed into Mr. Kirobaka's homeroom.  
  
"_Mr. Kirobaka_?" it buzzed.  
  
"Erm, yes principal Takoshi?" he asked, slightly annoyed at his Science lesson being interrupted.  
  
"_Please send Kiba and Hige to my office immediately_," he said sternly.  
  
Kiba gulped. He had never been to the principal's office before. Sure Hige had, but he hadn't  
  
He glanced over at his best friend who was, to his disappointment, smirking.  
  
"What does the old Octopus want this time?" he smiled, putting his arms behind his head.  
  
The class giggled at his pun of Mr. Takoshi's name. Getting up with a sigh, Kiba followed his friend out of the room.  
  
"Bye Mr. Baka!" Hige waved cheerfully before whipping his head out into the hall.  
  
"Hige! Office, NOW!" Mr. Kirobaka shouted over the class's uproar.  
  
"Isn't that where he's already headed?" said Kiba blandly.  
  
"SILENCE!" Mr. Kirobaka fumed, shutting the whole class up instantly.  
  
Sniggering, the two boys headed down the hall to the principal's office.  
  
Tapping his pen in the lockers, Hige asked, "So. What did you do?"  
  
"Shouldn't _I_ be the one asking _you_ that?" said Kiba in his monotone voice.  
  
"Huh, I didn't do anything!" Hige shrugged matter-of-factly.  
  
Kiba was about to continue, but they had reached the principal's office.  
  
"Go straight to his office, boys," the secretary said.  
  
Pushing open the door marked 'Takoshi', Kiba stepped into the well- refurbished room. Behind him, Hige poked in his head, and stepped fully in when he realized he wasn't going to get an ear full of angry words.  
  
Kiba noticed a girl sitting on a chair opposite the principal.  
  
_A girl? We're actually getting another girl?!_  
  
There were only 15 girls at their school currently, so having another addition was a pretty big deal.  
  
Hige just gaped. Why wouldn't he? The girl was gorgeous. Her curvy, tan, figure was clad with a low-cut white tank top that was under a jean jacket. She had on khaki pants and clunky, light colored wood sandals secured with a brown strap of leather. Her brown hair was pulled back, but a few pieced flattered her face. She had a khaki colored suede headband, but her hair was up in a messy bun. What Kiba and Hige didn't notice was that she had a necklace with the symbol for Lunar Flowers on it. She turned to them, stood up and extended her hand.  
  
Her soft blue eyes almost melted Kiba. Obviously, they had succeeded with Hige.  
  
"My name's Nami. Nice to meet you, ah...?" She started.  
  
The spiky brown haired boy took her hand and finished for her, "Kiba"  
  
She smiled and then turned to Hige, "And you are...?"

"Pleased to name you, my Hige's meet!" he blurted out, and then blushed from embarrassment.  
  
"Hige, huh? That's a cute name," she said with a giggle.  
  
A goofy smile spread across Hige's face.  
  
"Yea..." he murmured.  
  
Kiba rolled his eyes and addressed the principal, So. What were we called here for?"  
  
The principal lowered his gaze, took a deep breath, looked Kiba right in the eye, and said, "Since there are only 5 people allowed per dorm and all the other dorms are full..." he trailed off.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes? And...?" Hige said excitedly, knowing where the principal was going.  
  
"She will be your new room mate," he finished, exhaling heavily.  
  
Both boys were in shock. Apparently, Nami was too.  
  
"What?! You mean I'm going to stay with a bunch of rowdy _boys_?!" she screamed angrily, but Kiba and Hige could sense her excitement.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Nami, but there's nothing I can do. Their dorm is the only one left on campus with an open slot. You have to stay with them, or not go to the school," the principal explained.  
  
Nami sighed, "Alright...I _guess_..."  
  
Everyone knew it was extremely hard to get into the school...unless you were a wolf of course. But only those students who were themselves knew that the principal was one too.  
  
"Boys, Nami will be in all of your classes as well as your dorm. Help her get her things to the house...and try not to scare her too much, okay?" he added that last part with a pleading tone.  
  
Hige smiled and nodded, quickly gathering up as many of her things as he could.  
  
_This is going to be an interesting year..._  
  
Being the only wolves on campus (besides two sickly twins), they had the best dorm. Complete with an outdoor hot spring, the place practicaly _was_ Paradise. Except for the school work of course.

_But nothing is perfect..._  
  
Hige set all of Nami's belongings down in a heap, breathing heavily, outside the door. Luckily, their dorm was also the closest to the school.  
  
Hige led her through the door and into the first room and Kiba followed, listening to Hige's excursion explanation.  
  
"This is the living room. Basically, it's the main place to hang out. We get Premium Cable too. It's sweet, but whatever you do," he eyes met with hers, "don't sit in that chair over there. It's Tsume's."  
  
Nami gaped at the gorgeous room. It had a huge, flat plasma screen TV on the wall to her left that was accented with two small trees in pots, one on either side of it. A burgundy leather couch with oriental pillows was in front of it on the creamy carpeted floor. In the far left corner, there were two chairs close together with a book case in front. Nami also noticed a DDRMax2 and Karaoke Revolution sets hooked up to a PS2 system by the TV.  
  
_Geez, you'd think she'd never been in a nice house before..._  
  
But he quickly corrected himself, realizing that _besides_ the fact that it was a mean thing to say, he had been extremely impressed himself.  
  
"To the left is our kitchen," Hige explained, pointing out a white tiled room with light green walls. The three of them stood in the doorway.  
  
The entrance was a wide as a double doorway, but there was just a frame. The whole span of the kitchen that was parallel to the living room was an open window though. Various herbs lined the indoor sill and were just above the silver sink. A curving counter top with light green cabinets below went all the way around the room except the farthest and left most walls. On the right wall, there was a white table for five with light green and white chairs around it. There was a white island in the middle of the kitchen, white and green like the rest, but it had a blender containing strawberry smoothie mix.  
  
Hige tugged Nami's arm, spinning her around and heading down the hall that had been directly across from them when they first entered.  
  
The wooden floored hallway took a sharp left and showed five doors almost immediately, three on the right and two on the left. Further down the hall on the left was a bathroom door (Nami could tell because it was open) and at the end of the hall there was a closed bamboo door that supposedly lead outside. And across from the bathroom, Nami could see a double glass door containing a well refurbished study.  
  
"Now this," Hige started, gesturing to the second door on the right, "is your room. It's connected with mine, third one down, incase there's an emergency. But you should be alright."  
  
_You have got to be kidding me..._  
  
"Kiba's room is right across the hall," Hige continued, glaring at Kiba when he rolled his eyes, "And on the other side of you is Toboe. He's this annoying little freshman kid. But he's okay I guess..."  
  
He looked over at Nami to see if she was listening. Then he continued, pointing out a door next to Kiba's, "That's Tsume's room. He's a senior here, but he's like 20 some years old. He may seem mean and tough, but deep down, he's a good guy."  
  
Hige opened the door to Nami's room. She had a queen sized canopy bed with silk red and gold oriental sheets. She had a matching dresser on both sides and the right one held an alarm clock and radio.  
  
There was a large bamboo-framed chair with a matching silken pad on it. The book case next to it was empty, but Nami knew she would fill it with all of her anime and manga almost immediately.  
  
Smiling, she whirled around and hugged them both, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"  
  
_Whoa, her breasts are soft..._

Unfortunately for Hige, in a flustering situation, things didn't always some out right, "Glad you like tit. We did our breast!"  
  
Nami giggled and Kiba smiled.  
  
_What an idiot..._  
  
"Wah?! Um, I mean..." Hige's voice cracked, causing him to flush an even deeper red, if that was even possible.  
  
"Whatever," said Kiba, lightly grasping Nami's wrist and leading her down the hall.  
  
"That's the bathroom, that's the study..." he said hurriedly, pointing out both rooms.  
  
He was about to lead her into the hot spring when Hige cut him off, "And that's the hot spring!"  
  
Kiba rolled his eyes, but Hige wasn't finished with his tour yet, "Wanna see?"  
  
Nami, not ever having the pleasure of seeing a hot spring before, clasped her hands together excitedly and said, "Oh yes! Definitely! Can we swim in it later??"  
  
Hige scratched the back of his head and flushed, "S-sure. What not?"  
  
_Oh my God. I can't believe him..._  
  
But Kiba couldn't help feeling a little excited himself. All the girls at his school had a boyfriend, so having a _single_ girl ask to take a _bath_ with you _was_ pretty exciting.  
  
"But...there's only one problem..." she said, looking away from them.  
  
"What? Tell me, I'll fix it!" Hige said enthusiastically.  
  
Nami laughed, "Well, it's really not that simple. You see, I can't...swim..."  
  
Hige got a real serious look on his face. This almost made Kiba burst out laughing and that was a rare thing to see.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll teach you," said Hige, the seriousness growing. But it was broken when Nami burst out laughing. This caused Kiba to crack up too.  
  
"Wah? Hey! Knock it off!" Hige shouted, obviously hurt.  
  
Nami put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm s-sorry,' she said between giggles, "It's just that you looked so funny!"  
  
She wiped a tear from her eye as Hige's face broke into a smile.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. Come on! Let's go swimming!"  
  
_Yes_, Kiba thought, a rare smile spreading across his sullen face,_ Let's..._  
  
**.:End Chapter 1:.**


	2. Hot Spring Pranks

Wow. I LOVE YOU ALL! has never gotten this many reviews overnight at once AND ON THE FIRST DAY, TOO!!! Wow.

I think I'm going to post almost daily for a few days (I love this story sooooo much!) And yes, HIGE IS MY FAVIE!!! Lol. Whatever. Anyway, this is only my second fic and my first attempt of writing a more humorous romance. (I'm sorry, But I think every fic needs SOME romance lol) Anyways, Hope you enjoy! Chappie 3 will be up tomorrow. (I already have it written and edited, but I shall make you suffer! Muwahahahaha!)  
  
People: O.O  
  
Love ya all,  
  
Momo  
  
P.S: Momo's Law: IT'S OK TO ABUSE THE REVIEW BUTTON! REVIEW EVERY CHAPPIE IS YA WANT! I don't care...but if I did, why would I be telling you this? Lol, sorry, I review like everyone's stories if they review mine. And I review like every chapter too lol.  
  
** .:Chapter 2:.  
Nami**  
  
Excited, Nami unpacked her bags. Well, the one with the swimsuit in it at least.  
  
_ Oh my God! I FINALLY get to see a hot spring! I can't wait!  
_  
She whipped out her tow suits. One was white, very plain, but showed a _lot_. Trying on the top, she saw that her breasts were almost completely exposed.  
  
_ Definitely not, she thought, I don't want to leave a bad impression.  
_  
So instead, she pulled out her other string bikini. This one was a little more modest and had a bluish purple flower print all over it. The flowers looked like something out of a faerie tale, they seemed to glow a blue sheen.  
  
_This one, for sure! It's so cute! Plus, it's my favorite anyway.  
_  
First, she knotted the strings on both her hips and tied bows over them. As she was tying the knot and finishing the bow on the strap around her back, _you never can be too careful..._there was a knock at the door.  
  
Surprised, she wrapped a matching sheer blue skirt around her waist and said, "Come in!"  
  
Quickly tying just a bow with the halter neck strings, she grabbed a blue ponytail holder for her hair. Just as she was putting it up in a messy bun, Hige opened the door.  
  
"You almost...rea...dy...?" He asked slowing his sentence.  
  
Flashing him her mind melting smile, she said, "Yup! Are you?"  
  
Hige just nodded and flushed bright red with a gulp.  
  
_ Hee, hee! He's so cute!  
_  
Nami slipped on her blue flip flops and headed out the door.  
  
Hige and Kiba were waiting outside. Hige had flushed an even deeper red. Obviously, Kiba had been taking with him.  
  
Nami giggled and cheerfully said, "Come on! Let's go! I wanna learn to swim!"  
  
Both boys flushed slightly as the insanely cute girl ran down the hall towards the bamboo door.  
  
She was just about to the study when Hige ran to catch up to her. Giggling with excitement, she burst through the door, Hige right behind her.  
  
"Gotcha!" Hige shouted, grabbing her around the waist.  
  
Nami laughed, tears almost coming out of her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hige stopped laughing and looked up at Kiba, blushing an even deeper red than he had outside her door.  
  
_ Maybe Kiba was talking to Hige about me...probably reminding Hige that he had a girlfriend or something...  
_  
But her train of thought was interrupted when she saw the spring.  
  
The whole floor was stone, and there were rocks scattered throughout the area. There was a bamboo fence with various plants all along the far wall. The spring itself was gorgeous. It was a horizontal 'S' facing them. The top of the 'S', closest to them, had high walls and you couldn't see the water there. Bu the rest was pretty open and included a high rock wall in a straight line at the second bend of the 'S'.  
  
Inhaling a sharp breath, Nami took it all in. The night sky above her was open to her eyes; she could see the stars winking down at her.  
  
"It's gorgeous!" she gasped, amazed that such a paradise existed.  
  
"Well? You gonna just _stand_ there or swim?" Hige asked with a smile.  
  
"Wha? You know I can't swim!" she yelled, blushing.  
  
"Come on, we'll teach ya!" he shouted, jumping into a deeper part, the right side, of the spring.  
  
_I'll kill them if they let me half drown..._  
  
Nami tiptoed down the steps into the shallow water. The water was soothing on her feet and felt like silk on her skin.  
  
"Hurry up!" Kiba smiled with a laugh, shoving Nami into the water. Hige caught her, laughing.  
  
Whipping her head around, she snapped at Kiba, "Are you trying to kill me?!"  
  
"She's right, Kiba," Hige said mockingly. "That's no way to treat a lady."  
  
Nami splashed him for the smart-ass comment and stood up, letting go of his neck. They both laughed at the sputtering boy as Kiba waded in.  
  
Within the hour, Hige and Kiba had taught Nami how to float, do the front crawl and the back crawl. The only things she couldn't do yet were tread water, do freestyle, or do any of the stroked for more than five minutes straight. A lot of her arm muscles had never been used and she had trouble working them for a long period of time. The boys had only one thing left to teach her: freestyle.  
  
"There is _no way_ I'm putting my head under the water," she protested, shaking her head.  
  
"Aw, come on! It's not that hard!" Hige said encouragingly.  
  
"It is when you almost _drowned_ at a kid!" she said, still refusing.  
  
_I can still remember the feeling of not being able to breathe...  
_  
"You know what they say: The best think to do when you fall off a horse is to get back on again," Kiba remarked, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Nami raised an eyebrow, "Do I _look_ like I'm riding horses to you?"  
  
Kiba rolled his eyes, "It's an expression."  
  
"Well, it's stupid," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
Suddenly, Hige had an idea. He went into the deeper end of the spring and began to tread water. To Nami adn Kiba, it looked as though he were standing.  
  
"Alright then," he said with a sigh, "just use whatever stroke and swim to me, okay?"  
  
Kiba smiled as Nami turned to swim to Hige  
  
"Okay," she said, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
Pushing off from the floor, Nami swam over to Hige. When she was about eight or nine feet away from him, Kiba shouted, "Be careful! The water's ten feet deep there!"  
  
"What?!" Nami shouted, panic rising in her voice. Normally, she would have stopped and turned around, but she didn't know how to turn around without using a wall.  
  
_Damn you guys...she thought, gritting her teeth._  
  
"Don't worry, I'll catch you," said Hige with a smile.  
  
She didn't totally trust him, he'd just tricked her into going into the deep end but she really didn't have a choice.  
  
The truth was, Nami _could_ go under water, if she wanted to, without problems. While it was true that she couldn't do any strokes or tread water very well, she had practiced holding her breath in the tub when she was younger. If she remembered correctly, her longest record was three minutes and six seconds. And she only came up then because her mother began to panic. She just didn't like to, due to the old memory of the burning sensation and the feeling of blood loss as it trickled to your brain, trying to keep you alive in the case of drowning.  
  
_But_, she thought, _this time is an exception. A little scare is in order, don't you think?  
_  
When her outstretched arm was about two feet away from Hige, she grasped her leg and shouted, "Ah! I've got a cramp!"  
  
Allowing herself to sink below the surface, she opened her eyes. The waster was so clear! You could see Kiba's figure rushing towards her. And he was fifteen feet away too.  
  
She looked up towards Hige. She was almost at the bottom now, and kept her eyes open to just a tiny slit, so she could see him.  
  
Panic filled his eyes as he swam towards her. Quickly putting a strong arm around her tiny waist, he swam to the surface. The only problem was, he wasn't getting there fast enough. While it was true she could hold her breath for three minutes when she was a kid, she hadn't swam since then. And that was almost 10 years ago.  
  
Darkness was starting to creep around the edges of her vision, but they were only a few inches from the surface.  
  
_Dammit! I'm totally helpless! I totally froze on my way down! I can't move at all...Hige...hurry...  
_  
** .:End Chapter 2:.**


	3. Going Out With A Bang

DUN DUN DAAAAAAAAAAAHN!!! Suspense! Thankies ot everyone who reviewed! I would give out personal thanks, but I always feel bad who come and read the chapters a few days after I've already posted the next one. Hugs those poor people.

Anyways...  
  
Yay! Chappie three! I've just posted the story in fanfiction.net and I'm already on chapter three! GOD! SOMEONE HELP ME! I'M ADDICTED TO WRITING THIS THING!! (tries to tear fingers away from keyboard, but can't)

But that's good news for you guys lol. I'll keep writing and just post a chapter daily until Saturday. Then I'll work on Chapter 11 for Shadows of the Past and Chapter 2 for What Goes Around, Comes Around on Friday. Well, there's my posting agenda (for those who care, lol)  
  
Love ya,  
  
Momo

P.S. I was really surpridsed. I've gotten 11 reviews in the past two days! I think this is the best one of my stories has ever done! Thankies, you guys!  
  
** .:Chapter 3:.  
Hige  
**  
Hige erupted at the surface, inhaling heavily. He looked down at the girl in his arms and yelled, "Nami? Nami! Wake up Nami!"  
  
He as about to swim her over to the side when her eyes fluttered opened and she murmured, "Huh? Wha? Hige?"  
  
"Thank God! You almost fucking drowned yourself!" he shouted, tears stinging in his eyes. But he blinked them back.  
  
_Why do I feel so attracted to her? Kiba said he did too...actually, Kiba said not to 'cause any trouble' with her...he's so embarrassing..._  
  
But his thoughts were cut off when Nami snapped, "Well, it's not _my_ fault my leg cramped up!"  
  
"Well, sor_ry_ for worrying about you!" he barked back, turning away from her. But Nami's eyes softened and she put a hand on his cheek.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. Thanks," she smiled sweetly.  
  
Hige could've melted right then and there, again, had it not been for the fact that he was in the deep end still.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever..." he trailed off, blushing and looking at the water.  
  
Nami giggled, but then frowned, "Does this mean that we can't swim anymore? I mean, I can tread water now..." Hige looked down, noticing that she had been treading water with him for the past five minutes.  
  
_So that's why she felt so light all of a sudden..._  
  
"Um, swim? Yeah, sure we can. But are you sure you can tread water?" he said with a mocking smile.  
  
She gave him a playful glare, "Of _course_ I can!"  
  
But she let out a sudden yelp as Hige let her slip into the water. She clung tightly to his neck, her wet breasts pressing up against his bare chest.  
  
_Don't think about it. Just don't think about it! He thought, squeezing his eyes shut, her breasts are NOT just barely covered by some thin fabric and they are NOT soft, like jelly, creampuffs, cotton candy and..._ "Stop it, dammit!" he shouted at himself. Nami jerked back, surprised at his sudden outburst and cherry face.  
  
"N-no, not you!" he quickly explained, "Something else!"  
  
Nami giggled and leaned away from him when she was suddenly jerked under the water.  
  
_Kiba. I was wondering where he went..._  
  
Hige dove under the water and opened his eyes just in time to see Kiba kicked where no male, man or wolf, wants to be kicked. Kicking as hard as he could, Hige burst to the surface.  
  
As he broke the glass-like pond, he exploded with uproarious laughter. Nami soon popped up after him, Kiba's arm around her shoulder, but with the same reaction.  
  
Wiping a tear from her eye, she stammered, "I'm s-s-so, s-sorry, K-Kiba!"  
  
"It's o...kay" said Kiba through clenched teeth. This sent Hige into another fit of laughter.  
  
Suddenly someone screamed, "CANNON BAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!" and splashed into the water, drenching them all.  
  
"What the hell?!" Hige heard Nami shout.  
  
_Ha, ha! Toboe. Who else would crash a party?_  
  
A dark haired red head popped up and shouted, "Yes! I so got you!"  
  
Hige laughed, but it didn't last for long. Apparently, Toboe's entrance was the solution to the three seconds Kiba needed to recover. Before Hige knew what hit him, Kiba had tackled him, pushing his head under the water. The two fought back and forth for awhile, throwing each other in before pouncing on him, but eventually they both came up laughing. Meanwhile, Toboe was staring at Nami.  
  
"W-who are you?" he got up the courage to ask.  
  
She turned and smiled sweetly at him, "I'm Nami. I'm going to be your new room mate!  
  
Toboe just gaped. There was no way some hot new chick was going to stay in their dorm!  
  
He was about to ask why when he was shoved underwater by Kiba. Nami was about to laugh at him, had she not been shoved under herself. Unfortunately, forgetting to tie her top halter strings proved to be an embarrassingly fatal mistake.  
  
When Hige had pushed her under and gone back up, his finger caught on of the bow's loops. This untied her top half of her suit, making it fall down to just below her breasts. When she came up for air, she had all three boys staring.  
  
_Oh. My. Fucking. God.  
_  
Hige quickly covered Toboe's eyes, but kept staring himself along with Kiba. To make matters worse, Tsume, the senior, walked in at that moment with four friends.  
  
When Tsume's friends started hooting, Tsume said, "What is this? An at-home peep show?"  
  
Nami followed Hige and Kiba's gaze to her breasts and quickly covered herself with a gasp.  
  
Then she smacked Hige and Kiba, shouting "Perverts!"  
  
Snapped out of his trance, but still looking, Hige said, "What the hell was _that_ for?!"  
  
"What was it _for_?! You _untie_ my _suit_ and _stare_ at my _breasts_ and ask me what the _fuck_ that was _for_?!" She yowled at him.  
  
Hige turned the deepest red he had all night.  
  
"And don't think you're excused either! You're lucky you covered the poor kid's eyes!" she snapped, pointing at Kiba.  
  
"Aw, It really wasn't all that bad, Miss Nami!" Toboe piped up, dodging her swinging fist. He quickly swam away, towards Tsume's uproarious group. Kiba, totally embarrassed, swam towards the rock wall. Well, at least Tsume was polite enough not to laugh.  
  
Nami looked back at Hige who was still completely red, but sniggering slightly now.  
  
Her eyes started to well up with tears. Hige opened his eyes and his smile immediately fell.  
  
"Hey, look..." he started.  
  
"Jackass!" she shouted, cutting him off and swimming towards the wall on her back while tying her top.  
  
He swam after her, pleading, "Hey, Nami...Hey! Come on!"  
  
Nami grabbed her towel and shoved past Tsume and his gang. At least they were only laughing quietly amongst themselves now.  
  
Nami slammed the bamboo door behind her, blocking out Hige's apologetic shouts.  
  
Running into her bedroom and slamming the door, Nami changed into a short, burgundy, silk robe and began to collect her shampoo and conditioner.  
  
She headed for the shower and was slamming the door when it was stopped. Hige poked in his head and began, "Nami, listen to me I'm-" but she slammed the door in his face, cutting him off.  
  
Hige slunk back to his room, getting ready for dinner himself. He towel dried his hair and changed into khaki shorts and loose, plaid shirt.  
  
He was brushing his tangled, curly, hair, shirt unbuttoned, when he heard Nami enter her room.  
  
_ I really should go apologize...I really embarrassed her..._  
  
After debating whether or not it would be wise for him to approach her, he walked over to the door.  
  
Giving it a small knock, he asked, "Nami? Can I please come in?" When no reply came, he slowly cracked the door.  
  
Nami had her hair down. It was layered and curved, (like Toboe's, but less dramatically and it was longer). She was wearing a low-cutting brown top with silk bronze lacing up to under her breasts.  
  
_Don't think about her breasts. You don't want to blow it,_ he thought as he walked, cautiously, halfway to her bed.  
  
She had on a knee-length white skirt that had a curvy edge with a tiny green trim. There were slightly-larger-than-thumb-sized yellow flowers scattered along the bottom with green leaves intertwining them. She had on the wooden sandals again, and was in the process up pulling back the top half of her hair.  
  
"Nami..." he started.  
  
She glanced over her shoulder at him, but then turned around, once again giving him her back. He walked the rest of the way over to the bed.  
  
Hige sighed and sat down next to her on the satin bed sheets. She shifted on her knees, but gave him no further notice.  
  
"Nami, please, say something," he pleaded.  
  
"Fuck off" she muttered through the bobby pins she had in her mouth.  
  
_Well, it was a start..._  
  
** .:End Chapter 3:.**


	4. Dinner & An Apology

WAH! I'm SO sorry guys! I totally lost track of time. I forgot that my grandparents were taking my bro and me for the 3 day weekend, thus I couldn't work on my story --  
  
I would have posted sooner, too, but my social studies teacher thought it would be funny if we had to take a Civil War test yesterday and a World Map Test today. Now I gotta go to graduation, but I'm going to Six Flags tomorrow (YAY YAY YAY!!!) And that would be my last day of school. From then on, I PROMISE: **I shall always be dedicated to my writing...and meet my deadlines...  
**  
Love ya,  
  
Momo  
  
P.S: Nami's make up may seen odd, but that's the way this lady from Christian Dior did it at the mall. It looks SO good and natural! Just wanted you to know U  
  
_ .:Chapter 4:.  
Hige  
_  
"Ugh. Come on! It wasn't _that_ bad!" said Hige, exasperatedly.  
  
"Hmph. Easy for _you_ to say. Seems like you rather _enjoyed_ yourself!" she said, finishing her hair and walking over to her mirror and dresser.  
  
_Ouch. That hurt..._  
  
Hige furrowed his eyebrows. He wasn't helping the situation at all...  
  
Nami began to put on her make up. Picking out a dark, skin-tone foundation, she began to apply it in dabs.  
  
"You don't need all that to make you pretty, you know..." said Hige, looking at the floor.  
  
"Whatever," she said, not really hearing him and putting on a brown eyeliner. She then applied a white eye shadow up to her eyebrows. Blending in a dull purple and dragging it lightly underneath her eyes, she sarcastically remarked, "It's funny how seeing one little thing can totally change a guys opinion."  
  
_It wasn't really little..._  
  
But he kept his mouth shut. Meanwhile, Nami applied a bronzed brown and then blended a darker pink lightly to the inner lid. After applying a little brown mascara, her eyes were complete.  
  
Hige worked up the courage to murmur, "That's not true..."  
  
But Nami didn't hear him. She had now put on a darker lipstick and was blending it with a lip liner (which she had used sparingly, since she had fairly full lips already). As she was applying a light gloss over that, she glanced over her shoulder at Hige.  
  
He sensed she was watching him and looked up with somewhat pleading eyes. She just rolled hers and turned back around. Little did he know she was still watching him out of the corner of her eye via the mirror.  
  
"Look. I guess what I'm trying to say is...I'm sorry," he said, sounding tired.  
  
After a long pause, Nami sighed and said, "Well, I guess I was a little hard on you. After all it was only an accident...but it wasn't really the kind of impression I wanted to leave people I haven't even really met, ya know?"  
  
Hige nodded. But she wasn't finished, "And you didn't have to stare, either."  
  
_ Dammit...I totally blew it...she probably won't even want to go with us now...  
_  
But all he could manage to murmur was a small, "Erm..."  
  
There was a lull, but then Nami said, "I'm going out to dinner. See ya later, okay?"  
  
"Wait!" he blurted out. She turned around, hand inches away from the door.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Well, we usually eat dinner together here. Unless we all go out, the people in a dorm are supposed to eat together."  
  
Nami flinched slightly at the thought of eating with four boys who she had just given, as Tsume had called it, 'an in-house peep show'.  
  
_Please don't let her figure out I'm lying..._ Hige thought, closing his eyes.  
  
"Alright. I guess I could eat with you guys."  
  
Hige opened one eye, "R-really?"  
  
"Sure. I mean, if it's one of the school rules..."  
  
_Ah...heh, heh, heh..._  
  
Hige gulped.  
  
She was heading out the door when she poked her head back in and softly said, eyes lowered, "Oh, and I forgive you too..."  
  
That's what Hige had been waiting for. He jumped up and bounded over to her, giving her a big hug.  
  
"Eep!" she yelped as she was lifted off the ground.  
  
"Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he shouted.  
  
"Erm, could you put me _down_ now?" she asked, blushing.  
  
"Ah, um, s-sure" he stammered, turning equally cherry.  
  
"Thanks," she said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
_She just...she just...she just...she just..._  
  
Hige just stood there, his face melting into a goofy grin as hr watched his new room mate walk down the hall. Only when she had disappeared around the corner did he lower his hand and stare at is, as if it has caused his awe and amazement.  
  
"Hey Hige! You coming?" he heard Kiba yell from the kitchen.  
  
He headed down the hall and into the living room.  
  
_Ugh. Kiba Food tonight. More like Kibble Food...for dogs..._  
  
But his nose twitched as he smelled something new. Poking his head into the kitchen, he saw Nami helping Kiba cook. Kiba was making okonomiyaki. Nami was taking his hand and showing him exactly how to stir the batter, shop the ingredients, and make the sauce. Of course, she was doing the majority of the work. And when it came to actually combining the ingredients, it was all her. She poured the pastry in the flat top stove, and prepared the ingredients with some spices and oils. Then she uncovered the enclosed batter, added the miso and cheese and added the meat to the boys' respective okonomiyaki. Pausing at the last one, she looked up at him.  
  
"What do you want on yours?" she asked.  
  
He was startled out of the trance of watching her cook and managed to stammer, "Uh, erm, beef is fine, thanks"  
  
In response, she gave him a liquefying smile, "Okay!"  
  
He rested his head on the door frame and continued to watch her. She then poured the batter on top of the ingredients, sandwiching them in between the still-gooey batter. When it was done, she swiftly whipped off the cover (and smacked away Toboe's sneaky hand), and added a dollop of mayonnaise along with a spoonful of her sauce. Swirling the two together on top, she put the delicious smelling product in front of Toboe and Tsume, Handing Kiba his, Hige saw him kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Anger swelled up inside Hige, _What the hell's he doing?!_  
  
But he held his tongue and sat down after accepting his plate from Nami. Besides, it wasn't like Nami was his girlfriend or anything.  
  
Hige sighed and began to eat his okonomiyaki. It was amazing, but he was in too much of a daze to notice.  
  
"-you think?" Hige glanced up and saw Nami staring at him.  
  
The others were looking too.  
  
_What the heck?_  
  
"Well? Are you going to _answer_ her? Or not?" Kiba asked, a disapproving frown appearing on his face.  
  
"What? Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't really paying attention..." he said apologetically to Nami.  
  
"I said, 'what do you think?'" she repeated, still a little ticked at him about the pool incident.  
  
"Oh, it's really good! Sorry, I was just thinking," he explained as she went back to cleaning the dishes.  
  
For a while, there was silence, except for Nami's clanking of plates and cooking utensils.  
  
But Tsume, of all people, broke the hush asking, "Hey, I was going to go to a club tonight. You wanna come with me?"  
  
_With 'me'?! I thought we were all going together!_  
  
Nami turned around, her face showing slight disbelief.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked, "I'm only 17!"  
  
"I know. But this club is exclusive. The age restriction is 17. You should be fine." He explained leisurely.  
  
"Hey! What about us!?!" Kiba and Hige exclaimed, a little hurt at being left out.  
  
"You _are_ 17, right?"  
  
Hige and Kiba blushed sheepishly.  
  
"But what about me?" Toboe mumbled, looking at the floor. Tsume sighed, paused, and then said, "Well, I _guess_ I could sneak you in the back way. It's easier than getting a fake ID on such short notice...plus, you look like a young 17 year old..."  
  
"YES! I get to go! Alright!" Toboe shouted, jumping out of his seat.  
  
_Oh great. Party crasher is coming._  
  
Within the hour, they had gotten ready and were about to head out the door.  
  
"Nami? Are you coming?" Hige shouted up the stairs. It was 7:00, and they had been waiting for 10 minutes.  
  
"Coming, coming, coming!" she shouted, turning the corner. All boys (except Tsume) gaped, but quickly shut their mouths before she noticed.  
  
_Wow. Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow.  
_  
Nami was wearing a cut off, stretchy tube top with matching black pants. Her hair was done up (as usual) in a messy bun. Her make up was the same, but she was wearing clunky, yet secure, black sandals.  
  
She had in big silver hoops. Their sizes decreased as they went up her ear.  
  
"Ready to go?" she asked cheerfully. Her chest bounced with her slight hop.  
  
Hige gulped.  
  
_Okay, Hige, DON'T screw tonight up._  
  
Nami grabbed a jean jacket and bonded out the door to Tsume's red convertible.  
  
Tsume got in the driver's seat and Hige was about to hop in next to Nami, but Toboe got there first.  
  
_Damn that little runt...  
_  
So, Kiba and Hige ended up sitting in the back together. Tsume revved up the car and pulled out of the driveway, heading out of the campus.  
  
As they were driving along the highway, they began to talk about Nami's opinion of the school.  
  
"So? What do you think of you're new roommates? Hmmm?" asked Kiba, leaning towards the passenger seat.  
  
"Well, as long as none of you are gay...not that I have anything against gay people, but thinking of living with two guys who sleep together every night, well, bugs me I guess." she explained with a shrug.  
  
"Oh, we're gay alright!" said Kiba, snuggling up to Hige's arm.  
  
"Ew! Get the hell _offa_ me, dammit!" Hige shouted, shaking himself free and curling up in the corner opposite of Nami.  
  
"Ha, ha, I'm kidding!" said Kiba, in hysterics from Hige's reaction, "I'm perfectly straight, you know..."  
  
He snaked his arms around Nami's neck, going lower and lower and lower until...  
  
_WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THAT_ ASS _DOING?!?_

Nami was about to smack Kiba herself when Hige lunged at Kiba, knocking him into the car door. Kiba, laughing was about to shove the boy off him when they both toppled to the floor. Tsume had slammed on the breaks.  
  
He whirled around, glaring at the two culprits shouting, "_No_ canoodling, _no_ groping, and _no_ wrestling in _my_ car!"  
  
Everyone was silent and Tsume continued down the highway.  
  
_Thank_ God _there were no cars around when he did that..._  
  
Tsume stopped again, but this time it was because they were at the club.  
  
With a sigh, Tsume got out of the car and muttered something to himself before addressing them with a not-so-cheerful, "We're here..."  
  
** .:End Chapter 4:.**


	5. The Club: Part 1

ATTENTION ALL READERS (and reviewers): WE'VE HIT 40 REVIEWS!!!! is so excited  
  
Hey, hey, hey! Can we hit 50?? Can you do it?  
  
People: Um, yea. So? That doesn't mean we're gonna.  
  
Me: --U whaaaaatever.  
  
Anyways, a chappie that is FINALLY from Tsume's POV! (Or more like Tsume's thoughts...same diff...) So, now they're at the club (Note: Hige and Kiba aren't really pervs; they're more or less just being stupid. And w/ the thoughts, if u think those r pervvy, they're not. If you think THAT'S perverted, you should hear some of the stuff the guys in our 8th grade Language Arts class say...shudders at the thought  
  
And I am VERY sorry to say that I will be in Florida for 2 weeks. I really am, seriously! No sarcasm! I'm really looking forward to writing the next chappie (What Nami and Hige were doing the whole time and beyond, lol). Anyway, I'll post it ASAP I get back...and write it lol. (Note" I was rushed to post this chappie; I didn't want you guys to suffer without Keeping Secrets for TOO long, lol. Well, I hope you appreciate me posting it. I've been SUPER busy. I tell you what all happened when I get back, okay??  
  
Love ya,  
  
Momo  
  
P.S: the 'stage' in the club is from a movie (non-anime) Can you guess which one?? The first person to guess correctly will win a rare Nami plushie!!! (and does Johji-sama seen familiar to you manga otakus?? But since this isn't a crossover, they will only be appearing now...and never again. Sorry! (For those who guess who Johji-sama and his gang are, you will win a complete set of Keeping Secrets plushies!!! WOW! [and don't ask why I put them (the 'gang') in here...I just felt like it lol. I don't know, okay!?!)  
  
**.:Chapter 5:.  
Tsume  
**  
Tsume stepped out of his red convertible and slammed the door behind him. He locked the car while watching the others talk ahead of him.  
  
"I've never been to a club before! Have you guys??" asked Toboe, eyes lighting up at the thought.  
  
"Kiba smirked, "Well, duh we have!"  
  
"Yea," Hige added, "but we've never actually gotten drunk..."  
  
"What about you?" Toboe said, looking across the two boys at Nami.  
  
She laughed, "Well, I've gotten drunk a few times, and been to clubs, but I really don't see what people get out of being drunk. I panic. I worry that I'm gonna end up killing myself."  
  
Toboe smiled, "Well, I might try it. You know, just because."  
  
That made everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" Toboe said, getting a concerned look on his face.  
  
The others were about to respond, but they had reached the white door underneath a black light.  
  
Tsume pushed his way in front of them and showed an ID to the guard blocking their path. The guard just nodded and let them through one by one. He paused and gave Toboe a suspicious glare, but didn't say anything.  
  
_Thank God the worst is over..._  
  
He turned at everyone's gasp. Apparently they had never been to an exclusive VIP club.  
  
Ahead of them was a huge dance floor with a stage in front. On the stage there was an assortment of African drums in all different sizes. The drums had been coated with a glowing paint that lit up in the black light above the dance floor and stage. As people would pound on the drums to the DJ's music, they wound be splattered with glowing paint. Immediately to their left, there was a huge 50 foot bar that stretched almost the whole wall. In the far corner to their left (at the end of the fancy wood-polished bar) there were tables. You could order food where women dresses in skimpy tuxedo-like kitty costumes served the men. There were men (who were considered 'hot', by Nami) in 'sexy' tuxedos.  
  
Tsume rolled his eyes at those comments. But Hige said, "So, what would you do if I dressed up in one of those tuxedos?"  
  
Nami cracked up and poked him in his well-toned stomach and said, "I don't think you'd fit, Hige-han!"  
  
Even though it wasn't true, Hige still blushed as if it was.  
  
"Aw, come on! I didn't mean it, Hige!" she said sympathetically as she slung hr arm around his shoulder. "Let's go dance!"  
  
As she pulled a blushing Hige to the dance floor, Tsume headed off to the bar.  
  
To his amazement, he was stopped by one of the catty waitresses.  
  
"Hey Tsume-kun," she said sexily.  
  
_Great. Like I really need Sakura to show up now...of all people!_  
  
Tsume rolled his eyes at the two gaping boys behind.  
  
_Damn kids..._  
  
"So? You wanna _order_ something from me, Sempai?"  
  
With a sigh, he said, "First of all, don't call me Tsume-kun. Or Sempai for that matter."  
  
She put out her lower lip, making a pouty face.  
  
He glared at her, "Get _lost_, joro."  
  
She blushed and bit her lower lip. Almost in tears, the 'slut' ran back to the bar, but not before shouting, "Onna-tarashi!"  
  
_Chikusho..._  
  
"Why'd she call you a play boy, Tsume? What'd you do to the poor girl??"  
  
Tsume sighed and said, "I went on one date with her. When we got back to her place, she asked me to sleep with her. I turned her down, so she feels like I played her, I guess."  
  
"Buta!" said Toboe, jokingly.  
  
"Hey, don't go calling Tsume names. Especially something like a pig for something he didn't do. You'll find yourself without a ride home, Toboe-chan.  
  
Toboe was about to apologize to Tsume, but he had already disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Where's-?" Toboe started, looking around for his friend.  
  
But Kiba apparently didn't care. He headed towards the mar and muttered to Toboe, "Wanna drink?"  
  
Happily, Toboe trotted over to a stool next to Kiba.  
  
Tsume made sure the boys were settled at the bar before heading off to find Nami and Hige.  
  
_Stupid kids. If they get in any trouble here..._  
  
But Tsume had found the pair. Nami was apparently trying to teach Hige to dance. He would try a step, but get his legs all twisted together. Then he'd fall down, embarrassing himself as Nami helped him up.  
  
Surprisingly, Nami was an amazing dancer. She could move her hips in mesmerizing ways. Tsume looked away, heading back towards the bar.  
  
_Reminds me of...Sakura. The old Sakura-chan...not this_ joro _that she's become..._  
  
Shaking him self out of memory lane, Tsume headed back to the bar. To his dismay, Kiba was already drunk and in trouble.  
  
"Kena uten noka?!" he challenged to a blue haired boy.  
  
"Damn right, I'm looking for a fight, boy! No one disses Johji-sama and gets away with it!" the blue haired blue eyed boy snapped.  
  
"Come on, Johji-kun, let's go..." said a tall, raven haired girl. She was wearing designer clothes and tugging on Johji's arm.  
  
A petite girl with long curly hair was trying to hold back a taller boy with many piercings. Just as he broke free, just as Tsume was barreling towards them, just as Kiba was about to land the first punch, a tall shadow loomed over them all. A fake female voice said, "Stop this nonsense!"  
  
Everyone paused and looked up. There, separating Kiba and Johji, was the tallest drag queen Tsume had ever seen. But before he could blink, 'she' had dragged of the group of offenders and was walking out the door.  
  
_What...or who...the hell was that?!  
_  
Still stunned, Tsume made his was over to Kiba. Toboe, who was now drunk, was trying to help him up.  
  
Tsume headed over to Kiba and helped him to his feet.  
  
"Shitsukoi..." he snapped, whipping his arm out of Tsume's grasp. Shrugging, Tsume lead Toboe (or more or less, carried him) out the door and to the car. He noticed several other drunks that had been brought out by their friends sitting in cars, too. Locking the car, he left the now unconscious boy in the passenger seat.  
  
Tsume headed back into the club, now completely worn out. Sitting down at the bar, he ordered a beer and sat next to Kiba.  
  
"So. What was that fight all about?" he asked, not even looking at the person he was talking to.  
  
Kiba was silent for a moment, and then said, "He was talking to his friends. He said that the police were trying to catch some 'wolf scum' near his property.  
  
Tsume flinched at the phrase wolf scum. But what scared him more was that he knew what two wolves the boy had been talking about. He thought.  
  
_Those two twins...what were their names? Ah, Kiro and Kito, they slink around in some gated community...who told me that...?_  
  
"They hang around in that gated community, you know."  
  
Tsume looked at Kiba, shocked at first, but then he gave him a half smile.  
  
So that's where I heard it...  
  
"It's the twins," Tsume said matter-of-factly.  
  
Kiba just nodded.  
  
There was another pause for thought and Kiba said, "But they were still insulting our kind, you know?"  
  
"That's no reason to get involved," Tsume said darkly.  
  
Kiba shrugged and went back to his drink.  
  
Tsume was deep in thought about what the twins might have been doing when he heard the waiter say, "Sir, are you sure? That'd be your eighth beer tonight..."  
  
"Jusht gimme da dammmn beer..." someone drawled.  
  
Surprised, Kiba and Tsume looked over to see Toboe sitting at the bar.  
  
"Don't give him one," sighed Tsume, getting up and heading over to Hige.  
  
Kiba followed suit. Tsume sat on his right side (the closest) and Kiba sat on the opposite  
  
"Didn't I tell you to stay in the car?" Tsume asked, giving the boy a hard, cold stare.  
  
Toboe just laughed foolishly and murmured, "Nope, nope, nope! You didn't shay anyfink! I wuz list-en-ing. Very good, toos! But mys eyezez wuz clozez, you thinkeded I was sleepy!"  
  
Kiba rolled his eyes and picked up the boy, who was half singing half chanting, "Shleepy, shleepy, shleepy! Shleepy, shleepy, shleepy!" all the way to the door. Tsume followed Kiba out into the parking lot where they found people in cars moaning in discomfort due to Tsume's car alarm. Apparently, Toboe had fiddled with the lock from the inside. When the door opened, the alarm went off.  
  
Tsume rolled his eyes and said, "Kiba? You stay here with him. I'm going to go tell Nami and Hige to come out here when they're done."  
  
And without even waiting for a response, Tsume abandoned the beer-lusting child and the upset teenager as he headed into the club.  
  
** .:End Chapter 5:.**


	6. The Club: Part 2

I AM SO FRICKEN SORRY I DIDN'T POST EARLIER! You all must have suffered terribly! When we got back from FL, our comp wasn't working. We took it in and turns out we had a few viruses. Only a few. They said they stopped counting at 300.  
  
Me: O.O  
  
So, once again, SO SORRY! But before I forget... Awards "Sangoirss" a rare Nami plushie (w/ painted guitar ) Awards "I SO drunk am not" a plushie set.  
  
To Vash the Stampede:

1. I played 50 Cent

2. I will include ToboexLeara  
  
And to aragorn's-girl04074:

All the Japanese words are rephrased in what the next character says (except for chikusho, which means 'damnit')  
  
Love you all so much!  
  
Momo  
  
P.S: I am already working on chappie 7   
  
** .:Chapter 6:.**  
  
Hige, reluctantly, let Nami drag him through the crowd. He couldn't dance alone, let alone with someone!  
  
_ I. Am. So. Freaking. Dead.  
_  
He was about to object to being pulled in between bodies when he realized they had reached the stage.  
  
"What are you waiting for? C'mon! Let's dance!" she said, giving him that melting smile.  
  
"I...can't dance..." he muttered to himself.  
  
"Huh? What'd you say?" she asked, a little concerned now as she leaned in to hear him.  
  
"I said I can't dance!" he shouted. Normally, he would've been completely embarrassed. Lucky for him, the DJ was blaring 'Breaking the Habit' out into the crowd.  
  
Nami thought, "Well, you want me to teach you?"  
  
Hige looked around at all the other couples grinding around him and blushed.  
  
_ Don't start. Don't start. Don't start...!_  
  
"...drums instead!"  
  
Nami's perky voice pulled him back to reality.  
  
"Wuh?" but before he could ask, she had pulled him onstage.  
  
She plunked herself down in front of a drum kit and began to tap out the beat to herself. The DJ, seeing that Nami had come up, called her over as if he knew her.  
  
Flipping stray hair out of her eyes, she set down the sticks and walked over. The DJ motioned for Hige to follow too.  
  
"Hey girl, you sing?" Hige heard him ask Nami, jokingly as he approached the stereos and equipment.  
  
Nami shrugged and laughed back, "A llittle"  
  
_Wait...I'm missing something here..._  
  
"And what about you? You think you can play to this song?" asked the DJ, referring to 'Breaking the Habit' and Hige on the drums.  
  
"Sure" he responded, not wanting to be out done.  
  
Besides, the drums are the only instrument I can play.  
  
The DJ handed him a freshly painted pair of drumsticks.  
  
As he was heading back to the kit, he heard Nami ask about a guitar. 'Her' guitar to be exact. About five seconds later, any questions he had were answered as the smiling DJ reached behind the curtain and handed her a painted guitar with wet, painted strings.  
  
Smiling to herself, Nami walked back over towards Hige.  
  
"A guitar?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "Since when do you play?"  
  
"Since now."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm kidding! I've been playing since I was about 7" she said turning back around with a smile.  
  
Some people backstage brought out a microphone for Nami and set a second one by his drum set. Surprisingly, they brought out a third mic, too.  
  
"Do we have anyone who knows the bass to 'Breaking the Habit'?" the DJ asked.  
  
_Since when was I in a band? Good thing I know the song though. Wait a minute, where did all this come from??_  
  
"I play here a lot"  
  
"Huh? What?" said Hige, snapping to attention.  
  
"I said, 'I play here a lot'. Incase you were wondering why we were doing this. I used to play with my best friend and another guy on...bass..." she explained but trailed off when she saw who their new bass player was.  
  
Hige thought she was going to drop the guitar when she squealed out, "Aki-han! Where the hell have you been?!"  
  
The guy just smiled, hooked up his guitar and said, "You ready for a blast from the past?"  
  
Nami started cracking up. Apparently this was the guy who played bass with her.  
  
Hige felt a tinge of jealousy.  
  
_A tinge. Only a tinge._  
  
"Ready?" asked the DJ.  
  
Nami answered by shouting into the mic, "Are you ready to rock, New York?!"  
  
Surprisingly, the crowd cheered back. It was louder than anything Hige had ever heard in his life.  
  
_ Must've been pretty popular._  
  
Start us of, Hige!" Nami whispered.  
  
Hige counted off two measures before blasting into the drum set.  
Nami had an amazing voice. He never knew she could sing like that.  
  
_Then again, I just met her today._  
  
As Nami slammed on the final chord, she unplugged the AMP from the base of her guitar and fell backwards into the crowd.  
  
Hige almost panicked, thinking they weren't going to catch her, but she floated up as if on water.  
  
"C'mon, kid! You gonna break the tradition?" shouted Aki, following suit.  
  
Hige gulped, and walked over to the stage edge.  
  
_What if they don't catch me?_  
  
But it was too late for that. He was here, Nami was waiting for him, and he had just blown the crowd away. What else was there to do?  
  
Taking a deep breath, Hige turned around, clutched his drumsticks, and fell backwards.  
  
_ I'm not part of their band! They're not going to catch me!  
_  
He seemed to fall for an eternity, like he was going to hit the ground any second, when he felt people holding him up. He couldn't describe the sensation; it felt like bugs and individual spring-like things at the same time.  
  
_Whatever. All that matters is that I'm not dead._  
  
Hige was waving his arms around and giving people upside down high fives by the time the crowd set him down by the front of the stage.  
  
Smiling, he asked Nami, "Did they do that every time you guys performed?!"  
  
"Most of the time. At least after we got good," she laughed.  
  
She and Aki started laughing when she said, "So, you wanna learn to dance now, Hige-han?"  
  
"Wah? Erm, yeah I guess..." he stammered, knowing that there was no avoiding it now.  
  
"Hey Johnny! Gimmie, ah, how about a simple line dance or something?" she shouted up to the DJ.  
  
Smiling as he bobbed his head to Beastie Boys's 'Ch-check it out'. He flipped a few switches, making the song fade out and let the 'Electric Slide' take its place.  
  
"Alright. This one's easy," Nami explained. "It's cross-back, cross- front, and then do the same on the other side...yeah that's it. Okay, now you forward two beats...back two beats, now a step-kick--"  
  
She was about to go on, but during the 'step-kick', Hige had tangled his legs and fallen down.  
  
Nami giggled and said, "Maybe line dancing isn't a good thing to start off with..."  
  
"Johnny!" Aki shouted to the DJ, "Spin me some 50, will ya?"  
  
With a nod, the DJ waited for the song to end and then started to play 50 Cent's 'In Tha Club'.  
  
At first Hige didn't get what the point of the song was, but when he saw what the other couples started to do, he felt a surge of jealousy. Nami was going to be grinding with that, that scumbag!  
  
_ Control. Control. Control. Control..._  
  
Hige impatiently waited halfway through the song, but the guy was just enjoying it too much!  
  
_She's just dancing...but that guy...what the fuck is his problem?! He's all over her!_  
  
"Okay, OKAY! I get how to do it!" he snapped, surprising Nami a little.  
  
"Good, 'cause I'm ten minutes for an appointment already. See ya around, Nam-chan," he said with a wave, heading off in the crowd.  
  
Bye!" she shouted back, returning the wave. Then turning back to Hige said, "C'mon! Are you gonna dance now?"  
  
"Uh, sure!" he said, voice cracking slightly as he blushed.  
  
Nami moved up against him, hips swerving in small circles to the beat of Black Eyed Peas' 'Hey Mama'.  
  
_Shit, can this girl dance._  
  
It was like she had the whole dance choreographed. Since she knew all the words, so some of the moves she did matched the lyrics. It was almost too much.  
  
_Oh man. Oh man. Oh man. Oh man. Oh man._  
  
Eventually he fell into the rhythm of things and was dancing almost as well as her.  
  
Nami had grabbed a Cosmo off a tray that was going around, while Hige grabbed his third.  
  
The DJ played another BEP song, 'Hands Up', and Nami and Hige got more and more intimate.  
  
_ I could die happy now..._  
  
Hige's soon-to-be-learned lesson: Never EVER say crazy things like that.  
  
Just at that moment Tsume came up behind them, tapping Hige on the shoulder.  
  
_ Stupid, Hige! Stupid, stupid, STUPID, Hige!!!  
_  
"Aw, but we were just starting to have fun!" Nami whined as she wrapped her arms around a blushing Hige.  
  
Tsume explained Toboe's situation and (as much as Hige hated to hear it) they had to leave. As Nami skipped ahead of them, wavering slightly, Tsume whispered in Hige's ear, "The twins are having some trouble in that gated community. Kiba thinks we should go check it out."  
  
Hige just nodded drunkly and followed Tsume out the door after grabbing one last Cosmo.  
  
** .:End Chapter 6:. **


	7. Running Errands

Hey, hey, hey!  
  
Me again. It's the weekend, and I'm going to get a jump start on as many of my new fics (listed on profile) as I can. Let me know in your reviews (if you're also KH/FF fans) which you want done first. Also, it's not posted, but I'll be doing another Wolf's Rain story   
  
Also, this is where the story (or maybe I'll make it the next chappie) starts to get interesting   
  
Oh, and remember, the car pulls up facing the gas station facing the right of this page. so Nami and Hige are sitting together on the left side (closest to you) when the get back to the car. They switch sides at the gated community and the driver's side is the left (it's switched, remember?). Just wanted to make that clear.  
  
Love you all so much!  
  
Momo  
  
P.S: It has something to do with the hot spring OO  
  
P.P.S: I was going to make this chappie from Nami's POV, but I realized that the next chappie had to be and that this one really had to be from Hige's. Sorry 'bout that U  
  
**.:Chapter 7:.  
**  
The initial buzz from the Cosmo had worn off. They had been driving in the car for an hour, and Hige was starting to get a little woozy. And he had to go to the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, Tsume, can we hit a gas station? I gotta pee..." he shouted up to the silver-haired chauffer.  
  
"Be a little more blunt next time, will ya?" Tsume murmured, exiting the highway and rolling into the gas station.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Hige got out of the car and slammed the door, causing a formerly-sleeping Toboe (who had fallen asleep in Kiba's lap) to wail out, "WAAAAAH! STOP BANGING THINGS AROUND, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" before almost instantly falling back asleep.  
  
Tsume, Kiba, and Nami leaned over and looked at him, eyebrows arched, while Hige pause, but then continued towards the bathrooms, in more of a hurry now.  
  
_ Shit, man, I'm gonna-_  
  
But his thoughts were cut off as the smell of the bathroom did him in; causing him to heave up everything that he'd eaten that night (which was a lot) into the toilet.  
  
He hardly had time to take in a raspy breath before he had to bend over again. His stomach empties about three more times (he was mostly just dry-heaving or spitting up a little alcohol), when he heard a soft knock on the door.  
  
Wiping his mouth with a paper towel, Hige opened the door to a worried looking girl.  
  
_Nami, what are you doing here..._  
  
Hige subconsciously blushed out of embarrassment while Nami asked, "Are you okay? Here, let me help you..."  
  
"No, s'okay. I'm done." he muttered, turning to wash his hands. His head spun, and he almost passed out had it not been for Nami's arm steadying him.  
  
He washed his hands and headed back to the convertible with her. She had opened the car door and had scooted back over to her side when the same whirling feeling returned and he fell forward into the car.  
  
"Hige!" Nami shouted, catching him and pulling him the rest of the way into the car.  
  
"I'm...okay..." he mumbled, rubbing his head.  
  
"No, you're not," she said, holding him back against her chest when he tried to get up.  
  
Tsume reached behind him and closed the car door. Shortly afterward, they were zooming down the highway.  
  
Nami had turned sideways and was letting Hige rest up against her. The sweet scent of sweet pea flowers mingled with some other very familiar smell filled his head. He was so tired, he couldn't even open his eyes anymore, or talk for that matter. Instead he just lay there, letting Nami think he was asleep, feeling relaxed by her touch as she ran a finger or two subconsciously down his cheek, or when she would smooth out his hair and tighten her arm around his chest. At one point, he almost fell asleep, but was immediately brought back to reality as he heard Nami gasp and felt her look at him.  
  
_Damn...I forgot; If I get too relaxed, like with Shesan, I'll transform back into a wolf..._  
  
Opening his eyes, he gazed into Nami's astonished ones and innocently asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, I just thought that...that...I felt...fur...Ha, ha, the alcohol must be getting to me..." she responded, laughing at herself as if she had been stupid to think it.  
  
He reached up and toughed his hand to her cheek. She cupped it in her palm and smiled warmly.  
  
_There it is. That melting, tingling feeling. Huh? What's with the butterflies in my stomach...? Oh shit-!_  
  
Hige sat up, nearly jumped to the far side of the car, and dry heaved (mainly because there was nothing left in his stomach) a few timed over the edge of the convertible.  
  
"If you mess up my car, you're paying for the cleaning services," Tsume said absent mindedly from the driver's seat.  
  
Hige nodded, sitting back and drinking some water Nami had given him. He was about to ask Tsume when they would be at the gated community when he heard yelping in the distance. Fearfully, he glanced over at Nami, thinking that she had heard it too, but relaxed when he realized they were still too far away for her to hear.  
  
_But wait...how are we going to prevent her from seeing all this? We can't just blindfold her and expect her to sit there as we fight off security guards and invite two strangers into our car..._  
  
As if psychic, Kiba tapped Hige's foot and motioned for him to come over. Leaning forward, he heard Kiba whisper, "You need to do something about Nami."  
  
"Why me?!" he whispered back defensively, but his face paled as he realized what Kiba was talking about.  
  
"Oh on, man. There is no way I'm going to use that," he said, shaking his head.  
  
Kiba pulled him close, "Oh. Yes. You. Are."  
  
Hige pulled away and growled at Kiba as the white wolf mouthed 'now' and tuned back around.  
  
Hige went back next to Nami, wondering how he was going to hit the instant pressure point in her neck (to knock her out temporarily) without her noticing he was up to something. The pressure point was dangerous, too. More than five millimeters off or push too hard and the person would be dead. He was trying to think for a plan when another wolf yelp disrupted his thoughts. But Nami heard it this time.  
  
Jumping up, she crossed over him to the spot behind Kiba and said, "Did you hear that? It sounded like a dog being beaten..."  
  
_How the hell did she...?_  
  
But Hige saw Kiba motioning to Nami and he realized that this would me the perfect, of not only. moment to take the shot. Walking on his knees to Nami, he slipped his arm around her waist.  
  
"Hige? What the hell are you do...ing..." her voice faded away as Hige hit the pressure point perfectly and caught Nami as she fell back onto him. Turning around (he didn't go to the other side because he'd have to look at Kiba) he slipped of his plaid shirt as he leaned back against the car door and pulled Nami close.  
  
_God, I hate doing this. She'll stay asleep for 3 hours. Exactly. And when she wakes up, I'll have to make up some excuse...stupid Kiba. He doesn't even bother to help either..._  
  
Tsume's car was wide enough for him to lay down flat, so he did, resting his head on a pillow he found earlier. He pulled Nami close and noticed she was shivering. Grabbing his shirt he'd taken off earlier, he draped it over her. Her breath rhythmically blowing in his chest and the rocking of the car made his head spin again.  
  
Hige felt the car slowing down and Kiba whispered in his ear, "We'll take care of them. You keep and eye on Nami."  
  
Not even bothering to hear Hige's response, Kiba headed off towards the gates of the community. Transforming into wolves, Kiba and Tsume slipped through the bars and had silenced the yelling and whimpering in a few moments. Listening to Toboe and Nami breath softly made his eyelids slowly droop. The last thing he remembered was the car jostling slightly as four wolves returned, two of them smelling like blood. The twins positioned themselves behind and above him and Nami; sitting in the back of the car and facing forward with their feet resting over Nami and Hige's legs. Normally, Hige would have protested, but he was so exhausted, that sleep soon claimed him (as well as Kiba) for the rest of the ride.  
  
** .:End Chapter 7:.**


	8. Homecomming

**Ok, you can all shoot me now. I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN"T POSTED! If you don't want to hear my excuse, then skip the next little section...**

**Excuse: Honestly, my profile shut off the update and review alerts. I hadn't been getting updates, and I eventually just forgot...**

**Ok, now that you've read my pathetic excuse, please read the next chappie!!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL FOR STAYING AND TOLERATING MY PROCRASTINATION!!!!!**

**Love ya,**

**Momo**

**P.S: We're almost at 100 reviews!!!!! YAYNESS!!!!!**

**P.P.S: Fan girls, you better love me for the kitchen scene with Nami, Kiba, and Tsume **

**P.P.P.S: Sorry for the total cliff hanger at the end, guys, gimmie a Phoenix Down and I'll let you kill me again U**

**P.P.P.P.S: I NEED A DATE FOR HOMECOMING!!!!!**

**.:Chapter 8:.**

**Nami**

Nami opened her eyes as the car was pulling into the driveway.

_Tsume, check. Kiba, check, Hige spooning me, check. Two random people who I don't know, check...Wait a minute!!_

"What the hell?!" she started, sitting up with a jolt and making her head spin. Falling back into a startles Hige's arms, she asked in a frustrated tone, "Who the fuck are they?!"

Kiba introduced them as the Hiyosaba twins, but didn't give their names. She was about to protest when she noticed a bleeding gash in Kiba's arm.

She sat up again (more slowly this time) and got out of the car, rushing to his side and asking "Where did you get this?! Did you get into a fight at the club?!"

_Speaking of which...why I don't remember the last half of the car ride??_

But her train of thought was broken as Kiba jerked away from her and headed inside coldly muttering, "It's none of your business."

Tsume walked past her, ignoring her stunned look of shock and rejection and headed straight for his room. Hige on the other hand put an arm around her shoulder and led her to her room.

The had just gotten into the living room when she realized that he was leaning on her heavily and was tripping over himself. She stopped by the couch and asked, "Are you sure you're okay??"

He paused to steady himself, nodded, and continued towards the hall.

_He's way too drunk! If he thinks that he's going to bed with out someone to look out for him..._

She steered Hige away from her door, (which wasn't hard to do since he could barely walk to begin with) and entered his room instead.

"What're you doin'?" he slurred as she led him to his bed.

"No way, you are gonna have one banging hangover the next morning," she said firmly pushing him down on his bed. But he sat up again and protested like a three year old, saying, "NO!" and grabbing onto her.

"You. Need. To. Lay. DOWN!" she said through gritted teeth. But as she pushed him down, he pulled her with him, causing her to inhale in sharply. He blushed a deep red (if that was even possible) and looked the other way muttering, "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

But Nami cut him off, putting a finger to his lips, kissed him, and whispering to the wide-eyed boy, "I'll be back to check on you later, but try to get some sleep, okay?"

He nodded dumbly as she scooted off the bed, melting him with one of her dazzling smiles, turning off the light, and closing the door.

_Hee hee! He's so cute! I wouldn't have done that normally, but he's so drunk right now that he probably won't even remember it tomorrow._

Next, Nami went to check on Toboe (Tsume had brought him in while she was with Hige) but discovered a girl in the room with him.

"Um, hi, who are you?" Nami said, a little startled to see another stranger in the house.

The girl giggled and walked over, pulling her purple hair out of a pony-tail and extending her hand.

"I'm Leara, Toboe's girlfriend," she explained, "I'm watching Toboe here until Tsume's done dealing with those two other boys and Kiba."

_Oh shit! I totally forgot bout Kiba!_

"Ah, sorry, I got to go! It was nice meeting you! And I'll send Tsume in as soon as possible!" Nami said, turning quickly and heading for the kitchen.

Leara just nodded and waved.

Nami saw the twins leaving via the front door, meaning that Kiba and Tsume were in the kitchen. Making a left, she entered the kitchen to see a bandaged Tsume and Kiba.

Tsume had his shirt off and his hair out of his pony-tail. It fell around his face and gave his eyes a devious glint. Of course, this only added to his well-tones muscles.

Kiba, too, had his shirt off, but also his pants and was sitting in only his boxers. He was beaten up quite badly compared to Tsume; he had long gashes all along his legs and chest, as well as bruises all over. The gash on his arm was bandaged, but blood was already seeping through.

_Holy fucking shit!_

"Erm, sorry! Didn't mean to intrude on anything...um...yeah..." Nami stammered out.

"Actually, if you could finish bandaging up Kiba here, I could go watch Toboe so Leara could go home," Tsume said, standing up and walking out the doorway.

"Yeah, sure, no prob..." she managed to get out as she flushed a bright red.

Heading over to where Tsume had been sitting, Nami picked up the bandages and scissors.

"Um, want me to re-bandage your arm for you?" she asked, a little nervous because of his silence.

As if broken out of a trance, he smiled and said, "Sure, and then could you do my waist and chest? Otherwise I'm gonna have to take off my boxers; they're getting really bloody..."

_HOOOOOOOOLY SHIT!!!!!_

"WHA-? Oh, um, yea, sure" she said, feeling a little dizzy.

Slowly peeling off the bandage from Kiba's arm (despite his groans of pain) she let out a gasp as she saw the empty crater from which a wolf had bitten into.

"How did this happen? Were there really wolves there? I thought I heard some, but Hige had me convinced otherwise..." she started, not noticing Kiba's face pale, hoping that they weren't all found out.

Thinking fast, he pulled her close and kissed her, and stopping her thread of questions.

It took Nami a few seconds to realize what was going on, but when she did, she immediately pushed Kiba away and slapped him shouting, "What the hell was that for?!"

"I-" he started.

"NO! I don't want to hear it! How can you be such an inconsiderate jerk, Kiba!" she shouted, on the verge of tears, before dashing out of the room.

"Geez, I didn't think she'd get mad..."

_What the fuck is his problem?! That was my first kiss! I mean, he's nice and all, but guys I HATE guys who pull fast ones on you! Obviously he's not the person I thought he was..._

Shoving past a startled Leara, she burst into her room, slamming the door and falling onto her bed.

Sobbing, she was unaware of the boy listening through his door. When her sobs had died down to sniffles, she heard three small raps on her door.

"Kiba, leave me the fuck alone!" she shouted at the hallway door (now that she'd had the time to get even more worked up about it, she's really pissed).

But to her surprise, the door on her left opened and a now-sober Hige poked his head in sympathetically (it's been about 3 hours now, and a good 6 or 7 since they left the club).

"I'm not Kiba, you know..." he said softly, as if he should be the one apologizing.

Nami rolled over, facing the right wall, "What do you want." It was a statement, not a question.

Taking this as an invitation, Hige entered her room and sat on the edge of her bed.

They sat in silence for a while, then Hige asked, "So, what did Kiba do to piss you off so much?"

Nami planned to ignore him at first, but after sensing the kindness in his voice, telling her that he really did care, she mumbled, "He stole my first kiss. I was saving it you know!"

_Ok, that sounded _really_ immature..._she thought, rolling onto her back.

Hige laughed, putting a hand to his head to silence the banging shortly afterwards, and then said, "Sorry to break it to you, but that wasn't your first kiss."

She looked up at him, surprised at first, but then remembered kissing him when she helped him to his room and blushed.

"Oh, that..." she murmured.

"What do you mean, 'Oh, that'? Did it not mean anything??" he said, sounding a little hurt.

"Well, it was kinda a joke at first," she started, then noting his pained expression, added, "But I suppose I wouldn't've done it if I didn't really like you."

Hige seemed satisfied, so she continued, "I guess it wasn't a real kiss, a little juvenile I suppose, but Kiba's kiss was the same way so..."

"So you wouldn't count either as your first real kiss, right?" he finished.

"Exactly," she said, rolling to face him.

A pause.

Then from Hige, "Would you like to be given a real kiss?"

**.:End Chapter 8:.**


	9. Damn Tomorrow, Hangovers Suck

**Okay, sorry about the cliff hanger at the end of the last chappie lol. I really didn't feel like finishing U. I promise not to do that this time (I'm not a fan of cliff hangers myself)**

**I know that this chapter kinda sucks, but I'm working on the next one as you're reading this, so it'll probably be up tomorrow. The plot starts to actually develop here too.**

**Aaaaaaaaand...that's about it. If you want more updates, check out my profile (I make entries whenever I'm on).**

**Love ya,**

**Momo**

**P.S: 15 minutes is NOT a long time to be making out for. Trust me.**

**P.P.S: Yeah, even though this is a Hige/O.C. fic, I'll still add in the little bits for you all (such as Tsume and Kiba in the kitchen last chapter. I also will add in things like Leara (for all you ToboeXLeara fans) and things like that all Wolf's Rain fans (no matter who your favorite character is) will be pleased. Also, feel free to make requests (like songs, characters, and even some events).**

**P.P.P.S: One you finish reading, can you tell I was hungry when I wrote this?? (NOTE: DON'T READ IF YOU'RE HUNGRY!!!)**

**P.P.P.P.S: On TV: I've seen all these episodes lol. Everything really happened! I just mixed and matched.**

.:Chapter 9:.

Hige

Hige woke up the next morning with his arms wrapped around Nami. Wiping little pieces of grit out of the corners of his eyes, Hige remembered what had happened last night as he sat up.

Nami had leaned in, instead of giving him an answer, and kissed him softly on the lips. It grew into more, until they had realized how exhausted they were (which had been after about 15 minutes), and eventually had curled up against each other and fallen asleep.

Rubbing his temples, Hige got up and headed into his room, gathering up a towel, soap, shampoo, and other basic showering needs. He headed to the bathroom, only to find that Kiba had beaten him. Standing impatiently, waiting for his friend to finish, he felt a heavy tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he let out a yelp of surprise and terror. Standing behind him was a very zombie-like Tsume who had stayed up all night keeping an eye on a _very_ hammered Toboe.

_What the fucking hell?!?!?_

"C'n I use tha b'thrum behf'r you?" he mumbled out.

Hige, still breathing heavily from the scare, stammered, "Sh-sh-sh-sh-sure! Go ah-h-head..."

Just then, Kiba walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist, jumped at the sight of Tsume (you know that when you surprise Kiba, it's bad), and walked precariously to his room, watching Tsume the whole way there. Hige let out a small snort at Kiba as Tsume headed in the bathroom. Just as Tsume was about to get out, Nami appeared with her bathing supplies, wrapped in a towel. Rubbing her eyes groggily, she ignoring Hige's stunned reaction as she walked right past him and into the bathroom as Tsume came out.

_Wait! HEY!_

Slumping lazily down the wall, he waited for Nami to finish her hour long shower.

Soon, she walked out, and Hige took a refreshingly cold shower (since the hot water had run out by then).

Walking to his room, he passed Toboe in the hall.

"Hey. How'd you sleep last night?" he asked, a smirk forming on his face.

"WAAAAAAAH! NOT SO LOOOOOOOOOUUUUD!!" Toboe wailed, heading into the bathroom and slamming the door, only to discover that the door slam was even louder then his roommate's greeting.

Chuckling, Hige headed into his room and changed into a pair of olive green shorts, a white tee-shirt, and dark green and blue plaid Hawaiian shirt. He shook out his hair and pulled on his sandals. Leaving his room, he headed for the kitchen.

Kiba was eating left-over ramen (which made Hige cringe) and Tsume was munching on something called "Lucky Charms" one of his friends had brought back from America. He was always talking about how sugary and good it was, but never let anyone else tough the box. Nami on the other hand had made herself a traditional (yet fancy) American breakfast.

With 2 eggs-over-easy, 4 slices of buttered bread, 3 pieces of bacon topped off by a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, her meal was making Hige's mouth water.

"Um..." he started, about to ask her if there was anything left over, but she cut him off, pointing to a plate under a heating lamp. The breakfast was the same as hers, except he only had 2 pieces of bacon. When she was him looking at it, she murmured, "I couldn't help myself, made it 5 minutes ago...I like bacon..."

Hige smiled and sat down next to her. Everyone ate breakfast in silence. That was until Toboe came in, wailing about how everyone's silverware was banging up his brain. He ended up making Tsume to leave in a huff. Immediately after the silver-haired wolf was gone, Toboe rushed over to the cabinet and took out Tsume's "Lucky Charms".

"I ate one bowl yesterday. I'm gonna go _insane_ if I don't have another....." he said, licking his lips ravenously at the cereal as the colored sugar clumps fell into the bowl with the frosted wheat shapes. Everyone gave him a weird look and scooted away from him.

"You already _are_ insane" Kiba murmured.

Unfortunately, Toboe's happiness didn't last long; Tsume had come back, knowing something was up (due to the sudden shortage of howling). Flying across to Toboe and grabbing the box, he snarled, "They're MINE! Hands _off_ you little dog!"

"DON'T YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL!!!!!!!" Toboe wailed at the top of his lungs, causing everyone except Tsume to cover their ears (he took the opportunity to snatch the bowl and the box). Carefully pouring the cereal back into its box, he took it to his room with him, where he had a bowl, mini refrigerator, and milk...

Hige, and Kiba stared in disbelief while Nami just got up, cleared her dishes, and headed back to her bedroom.

Kiba soon did the same, but headed into the living room to watch TV. Hige followed suit about 5 minutes later and joined the shaggy-brunet on the couch.

"_...and now back to Room Raiders: Miami!,"_ said the announcer on the TV. Kiba had decided to watch MTV. One boy was going around a girl's room, saying what he liked and disliked.

_I really like how clean your room is, but I don't know about these..."_ he said, holding up a notebook full of dark poetry.

_"Oh my God! That's my _friend's_!"_ a blonde haired girl wailed as he held the notebook up to the screen.

Upon entering the third girl's room, the boy immediately noted how it was even cleaner than the last. Hige tuned out for a few minutes, but when the boy began blowing a whistle, he looked up to find that it was on the girl's _thong_.

"Hey, I have that same one, but in blue..." Nami said passively, heading out the door.

"What the hell?!" said both Hige and Kiba in unison, whirling around. Nami just shrugged and said, "I'm going grocery shopping. You guys have like no food around here..."

She closed the door behind her, and Hige could hear her starting up Tsume's convertible.

_Did she even ask Tsume??_

Hige watched the rest of the show (the boy ended up picking the girl with the whistle thong) and then headed to his room.

Putting on some Linkin Park, he listened to the whole CD (he couldn't figure out why 'Breaking the Habit' sounded so familiar), and eventually fell asleep...

"...springs, hot springs, goin' to the hot springs. Dum dee dum dum dum dee la..." Hige woke to someone singing softly as the headed to (surprise surprise) the hot springs.

Rolling out, or more or less _off_, of his bed, Hige tumbled into his swimsuit and grabbed a towel.

_Wonder whose in there. Probably Nami. Wonder if Kiba wants to come..._

Knocking on the fellow junior's door, Hige hollered, "I'm heading to the hot spring, wanna come?"

"Wah? Oh, sure" came a slightly startled and muffled reply.

_Must have been sleeping too._

Heading down the hall, Hige opened the wooden door and walked in to the hot springs.

Empty hot springs, that is.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" he asked tentatively. The long silence that ensued was broken by a small splash. Wading into the water, Hige started looking around cautiously. Something _was_ there, his wolf senses were telling him that. But he couldn't tell exactly _what_.

"Hey Hige? What are you doing/" Kiba asked entering the fenced in spring. But Hige cut him off with his hand and signaled for him to come closer, but quietly.

Kiba bent down next to Hige; he could sense it too.

"I don't know what it is, but there's something in here. In the spring, I mean," Hige whispered. They heard another small splash, and Kiba nodded.

"Wanna check it out?" he asked, a grin appearing on his face.

Hige just nodded, noticing Nami's bathing supplies on the edge of the spring. She could be in serious trouble.

.:End Chapter 9:.


	10. Jealous, Much?

**Momo: Singing to the "Farmer in the Dell": Twenty-five reviews, a-Twenty-five reviews, Come on readers, up, let's go, I said twenty-five reviews!**

**Nami: God, will you just shut the hell up?!**

**Momo: Continues humming**

**Nami: sigh Since I'm Momo's original character, I'll be doing the disclaimer that she's been neglecting. ahem Momo doesn't own anything Wolf's Rain-related, except for her Collector's Edition DVD Set and OVA DVD's. And this fic of course.**

**Momo: continues singing**

**Nami: sweatdrop**

**Hige: Don't even bother. You know she's going ot continue to neglect it.**

**Kiba: Yeah, what's the point?**

**Nami: shrugs I guess...**

**Three: Leave Momo singing drunkenly to herself**

**Momo: Stops singing and looks around suspiciously the minuet they leave WHEW! I thought they'd never leave! whips out a BLT So, you wanna win a plushie set? Limited, LIMITED Edition?!?!? Then for people who are into Kingdom Hearts only (or read KH fics), read my fic Shadows of the Past and review. In your review, tell me that you reviewed from this story, and I'll mention you in all of my fics (next chappies). This is available for the first 10 reviewers only (on SOTP, remember), so hurry!**

**Okay, I feel so cheap doing that, but the KH fic area is so big on , it's hard to hook in readers...**

**Anyways, I know I'll always have you guys for KS! Enjoy!**

**.:Chapter 10:.**

**Nami**

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! This is **so not** happening!!!_

Azumi was sitting in the darker corner of the spring with the high rock walls. And thenk God for that. She had decided that no one else would be coming into the baths at this hour, so she was hiding in the corner with her towel and other belongings around the corner.

_There is no way this is happening! NO WAY!_

Nami ppressed her back tighter to the wall. She could hear the boys wandering around towards the corner. The sharp rock was cutting into her skin.

"Do you smell blood? It's really faint, but I can smell it..." Hige asked. Kiba agreed with him.

_How the hell can they smell blood?!_

But that soon became the least of Nami's worries as she heard the boy rustle the bushed near her.

_Shit!_

Holding her breath, she ducked under water, pressing herself against the wall. It was hard to see in the water when it was dark, so maybe they wouldn't notice her.

_Ha, they can smell blood for Chris sake, why wouldn't they be able to see me?!_

But as her fingertips wandered further down the rocky wall, she noticed it became smooth.

_Okay, either I'm getting woozy, or there's like a passage or something here. PLEASE BE A GODDAMN PASSAGE!!!_

Feeling around more, she found it was a square, big enough for her to fit through (easily) and had a button-like form sticking out of the center.

Through her water-blurred eyes she could tell that the button hadn't been pressed in a while (if that was even what it was) but she had to take the chance; she was running out of air.

Pulling her arm back, and slamming the button with all the force she could muster, Nami impatiently waited for something to happen. Just as she was about to head back up to the surface and give up hope, the square slowly began to budge, cranking upwards. Nami helped it along and threw it open with her arms.

Bubbles trickled out from a dark, seemingly empty and endless tunnel.

_Well, is pride really worth drowning over...? Yes. Plus there rare bubbles, meaning that there's probably air somewhere...I hope..._

Ignoring the burning in her chest, Nami began the swim down the tunnel, where the door slowly closed behind her.

_Well, guess I'm going this way..._

Swimming harder, Nami realized there was an incline to the floor.

_Meaning there's an exit! Or at lest and end to this water..._

And she soon found out, nearly swimming herself on the ground. Her fingertips brushed cement, quickly scrambling to her feet, Nami stood up and took in a deep breath.

"Okay, thank God for that!" she exclaimed with a sigh.

She continues wading in the dark, when she saw a light up ahead. Sloshing forward to see what it was, she found it was a hole about 6 inches tall and a foot long. There was a grate in front of it

_What the-?_

The room seemed oddly familiar...the scent too...but the unbelievable happened when the door across from her opened.

"Yeah, tell me if she turns up Kiba," said Hige as he walked through the door, "God, where did Nami wander off to?"

_Oh. My. God. I'm in Hige's room?! These must be air vents! Or fake ones anyway..._

Feeling over to her left, her fingers curved around what seemed to be another passageway. Slipping down that route, she discovered almost immediately that it was a dead end.

_Rip off...but wait...there's a latch?!_

Undoing the latch silently (must have been well-oiled) Nami opened the hatch. It slid to the wall (where the tunnel system, as it seemed to be, as located) as silently as the bolt. Nami noticed that the top was carpeted as well and had no latch, meaning that you would have to know exactly where it was to access it. She soon found out that she was under Hige's bed, mainly by the fact that he was standing in front of her. He was facing the other way, though, and she didn't realize what he was doing until she saw his tan cargo shorts land on the floor by her.

_I think that's my cue to go...._

Leaving as silently as she had come, Nami slid the trapdoor shut again and continued down the tunnels.

Each room was set up similarly, one fake air vent to look through, and one trap door under each of the beds. Nami also discovered that there were tow thinner, more discreet tunnels leading to Tsume and Kiba's rooms with the same arrangement. Continuing past Toboe's room, Nami found she could peer into the living room, kitchen, bathroom, and then could access the study.

_This could seriously be useful..._

Nami also found that there was an exit into the hot springs area. In the corner by the kitchen, there was a group of plants where the tunnel was blocked by an easily-removable grate. While looking out there, she saw Kiba looking for her.

The last thing in the tunnel system was a pulley-system elevator (for a human) that led to the back of the closet near the entrance to the hot springs. This way, if she was locked out of the teahouse for some reason, she could use the grated entrance and exit my means of the elevator. By hitting a button that was accessible on both sides, the shelves slid into the walls, as if they were never there.

Heading back through the system, Nami crawled out of the trap door (under her bed) just in time to answer a knock at her door.

Acting as if she had been sleeping, Nami groggily answered, "Yeah?" as she opened the door.

"Oh, um, were you asleep?" Hige asked, scratching the back of his head.

Nami yawned, "Yeah, but I was getting up anyways, "she said, making sure to hide the rest of her body behind the door. Wouldn't want to reveal the fact that she was standing there naked.

Mind if I come in? Nothing much is going on around here," he asked with a sigh.

"Um, that's not such a good idea...gimmie a few seconds..." she said nervously, quickly shutting the door and throwing on her pajamas.

Opening the door and revealing herself, she let him in her room.

Tousling her hair behind Hige's back, she straightened out her light blue tank top and light blue Care Bear pajamas.

"Um, why is there water all over you floor?" Hige asked, gesturing to the trail of water drops she had left behind.

Nami paled. She didn't think he would've noticed that.

"Um, why don't we hang out in the living room? I get dibs on the couch!" she said nervously, taking off down the hall.

Thinking nothing of it, Hige shrugged his shoulders and followed.

Nami jumped in the air, landing in a pike position and taking up the whole couch.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Hige exclaimed, arriving shortly afterwards.

She shrugged, "Life's not fair, buddy."

_Thank God he didn't ask anymore questions!_

Guess I'll just have to lay on top of you, then," he said with a sly smile.

"Not if I get there first!"

Kiba, out of no where, jumped over the back of the couch and landed next to Nami, slipping an arm around her waist.

Hige fumed, "Come on, _move_ it, Kiba."

_Oh no. This isn't gonna work..._

"No way, man, get your own girl!" Kiba said back playfully.

"Girl? Who said I was anyone's 'girl'?" Nami asked, raising an eyebrow.

A moment of silence.

"Geronimo!" yelled Toboe, entering the picture, and landing on Tsume.

The three hadn't even noticed Tsume sitting there, But then they saw the bowl of Lucky Charms in Tsume's hands, the cause for Toboe's attack was immediately prominent.

"Ooooookay...whatever. Kiba, just move," said Hige, getting a little fed up.

"Oooooh, jealous, are we?" he asked snuggling up to Nami.

Nami rolled her eyes, "Come on, guys. Knock it off."

"Kiba, I'm serious..." Hige said dangerously as Kiba continued nuzzling Nami, "I said, knock it off!"

Hige dragged Kiba up at this last statement.

"Hey, lay off, man, I was kidding!" Kiba said, knowing his friend was overreacting.

"Kidding, my ass! You were all over her!" Hige exclaimed furiously.

**.:End Chapter 10:.**


	11. Dear God, FINALLY!

**Wow. What a sucky-ass place to leave off. Sorry about that.**

**Heh, I feel so cheap begging for reviews on another story like that U. Just forget about it (unless you really are interested in reading, then by all means, go ahead).**

**If you're wondering why I haven't been updating, it's because my computer crashed. Again. But this time, the whole hardrive blew, so I was screwed over for a while. Now that I've updated, oyucan to continue to read and review as usual. Oh, and good news: I got a computer in my room! This means I'll be able to write more often (and later into the night/earlier in the morning if I want, hee, hee, hee...)**

**Aaaaaaaand, I think that's about it. E-mail me at ****or ****MPageldsha.k12.wi.us**

**OR**

**AIM me at Aquarius8876**

**.:Chapter 11:.**

**Hige**

Being over-tired (and way overreacting) Hige was about to land a punch in Kiba's face, but the fight was immediately broken up by an angry Nami shouting, "What the fuck is wring with you two?! God, I'm not anyone's girlfriend!"

With an exasperated groan, she stormed off to her room.

_Oops..._

"Um, yeah, sorry about that..." said Hige apologetically, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Whatever. Learn to control yourself, man!" Kiba said; a little hurt by the events of a few moments ago.

"Hey, I'm sorry for liking her, okay? I can't help it if I'm so drawn to her. I don't know what it is...she's different from all of the other girl's I've dated. I want her more than you can imagine (and not in that sense...sorta). I want her to feel the same about me, but I can't tell her! I don't know how! God, what the hell am I supposed to do?" Hige wailed out, tears nearly falling from his eyes.

"Wow. That was quite the confession," Kiba commented, getting a nasty glare in return. Kneeling down next to his best friend, he said, "I didn't know you were that serious about her. If you want, I can say something-"

But he was cut short by Hige shouting, "NO!" The wolf flushed, "I mean, I don't know, that would be too awkward then...I don't know what to do..."

Kiba nodded silently, but Hige failed to notice the glint of determination in Kiba's eyes. Not competitive determination, but determination to succeeded in getting Hige his dream girl...only not so corny-sounding.

"Well, I'm heading to bed. Gonna go take a shower..." said Hige absentmindedly, slumping down the hall.

_God, I'll never be able to talk to her..._

Entering his bedroom, Hige began to strip off his clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist, heading for the bathroom.

He was just opening his door to leave when he overheard Kiba and Nami.

"He really does like you, you know. And you shouldn't toy with him. If you are, I mean. He's totally serious...ha, ha, ha, I sound like I'm threatening you! No, I just don't want him getting hurt. He's kinda like a brother to me, you know?" Kiba said, pausing to see Nami's non-auditory responses.

_Why that little fucker! He went and talked to her anyway!_

"A-A-Are you serious?" he heard Nami stammer. He knew she was blushing.

"Heck yeah! Maybe you should say something to him," Kiba encouraged.

"Okay...yeah, I think I'll do that..." she said thoughtfully.

"Right then, goodnight!" Kiba said cheerfully. Hige heard him head into his own room and close the door.

Nami sighed, "Now for a shower..."

_Shit! Gotta hide gotta hide! Can't let her see me! She might want_ _to talk!_

Hige slipped back into his room, silently but quickly) closing his bedroom door.

To add to Hige's anxiety, Nami knocked on his door, asking, "Hey Hige, mind if we talk?"

"Uh, um...uh...I-I-I-I'm kinda, um, b-busy right, uh, now..." he stammered out, almost panicking.

"'Kay, I'm gonna take a shower, so I'll talk to you when I'm done, alright?" she said. Hige could hear her head to the bathroom.

"R-R-Right..." he muttered to himself, sliding down the door.

He sat there, thinking to himself for a moment. Or what he thought was a moment. Before he knew it, it had been twenty minutes and Nami had turned off the water from the shower.

Jumping up, he practically leapt out the door and slipped past Nami, almost knocking her over. Slamming and locking the door, he quickly took a shower in no more than five minutes.

He slipped out to find Nami still stranding there.

"Are you avoiding me?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips as Hige gulped.

_Shit._

"Uh, gotta go..." he said, turning and heading to his room, picking up his pace to a run.

He slipped into his room and closed the door. Almost. Nami put her foot up against it and was trying to push it open.

"Hey, I'm just trying to talk to you. I was talking with Kiba and-"

_Oh man, here it comes. She probably thinks I'm a total freak!_

But as he was thinking, Hige forgot to hold the door, and Nami came tumbling in, knocking him over.

He caught her, unfortunately, and was unable to make a run for it. She was in her towel still (as was he), and he could see her cleavage. Blushing a deep scarlet, he looked the pother way, not wanting to make her anymore upset.

"Mind explaining to me what Kiba said?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I-I..." Hige regained control of himself, still looking away, "I don't know what you're talking about.

"Well, then why are you avoiding me?"

_Dammit._

"Is it true?" she asked softly, averting her gaze.

"What if it is?" he asked, maybe a little sharply.

She flinched and blushed, "Um, well, I don't know..."

He turned to face her, a little surprised that she wasn't upset.

She looked so innocent, helpless almost. He gently reached out and turned her head to face him. He moved his hand behind her neck and head and pulled her towards him. She didn't resist. In fact, she leaned into him. Their lips met, and he could taste the honey on them.

_That must have been what she was eating earlier..._

The kiss only lasted so long though; when the two sat up and went to stand up, both lost their towels. Whirling around and putting their backs towards each other, they scooped up their respective towels and covered themselves.

"Um...yeah...sorry about that..." Hige muttered.

But Nami was looking at something on him, not even paying attention to what he was saying.

_What? Am I not covering myself??_

Hige looked down to see that Nami was looking at the huge gash he had received from the fight concerning the twins (generally, the two packs didn't get along) the other night.

She reached forward to touch it. Gently setting her finger tips on it, she asked the one thing he hoped wouldn't ever come up.

"Where did you get this scar from? It looks kinda recent..."

**.:End Chapter 10:.**


End file.
